


Static

by only_more_love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Sometimes all he can do is hold on. [Sterek drabble based on the words bow, good, and honest.]





	Static

The call comes at 4:18am. At that hour, the news is never good, and even as Stiles fumbles for his phone on the nightstand, dread snakes up his spine. He squints at the phone number.  _Melissa_. “Hello.”

“Stiles, it’s— Oh, sweetheart—” Her voice cracks on the last syllable. Stiles is plunged into an ice bath, like all those years ago; his nerves burn with cold, and honestly, he  _knows_  it’s—

“Your dad…”

The phone tumbles from his frozen fingers. Derek catches it. His murmured words are lost to static. Stiles bows his head, collapses into Derek, and holds on.


End file.
